


The Hero Of Hyrule

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hyrule needs a hug, and so does Legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 63





	The Hero Of Hyrule

Hyrule had it easy. Or, at least that was how he felt about his battle with the king of evil. For as long as he’d been traveling with the Links he felt his self-deprecating nature consuming him, making jokes at his expense, making him see himself as less of a hero because the others might have had a harder time on their journies. Even though the others kept reassuring him that that wasn’t the case, he couldn’t take their words to heart.

“’Rule,” Legend said and Hyrule jumped, snapping out of his thoughts

“Sorry, man,” Hyrule said as he rubbed his eyes. “What’s up?”

Legend took a seat next to his comrade by the fire, his hands resting on his knees. “You’ve been acting weird lately. There’s something going on.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“I wasn’t asking,” Legend continued. “Spill it.”

Hyrule paused for a minute, hoping Legend would just drop it, but when the other hero kept staring at him, presumably waiting for his response, he caved. Hyrule sighed. “I’ve just been feeling, I don’t know, empty lately.”

“Empty?” Legend frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“Empty like- like nothing, or worthless maybe? I don’t know.” Hyrule brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin against them. “I just don’t feel like the hero you guys say I am,” Hyrule muttered. “I shouldn’t even be a part of this team. You guys had it way harder than me. I don’t even know why that old man even trusted me with the sword.” Hyrule lowered his forehead to his knees. He didn’t know if Legend was going to give him another one of those meaningless ‘you’re not worthless’ speeches like the others. Instead, though, Legend pulled out his notebook and flipped a few pages. When he spotted what he was looking for he showed the book to Hyrule.

The page read:

“Today marks yet another day without her.

I don’t know if I want it to go on like this. It feels as if I’m living for no-one and most of all…

I don’t feel like the hero she told me I was.

I destroyed her island, her home and now she’s gone

I’m not a hero.

I’m nothing.”

Legend motioned for him to turn the previous page. It read:

“I just couldn’t save him. For whatever reason, I was too late.

My uncle is dead because I wasn’t fast enough. How ironic that I should receive the Pegasus boots.”

Legend took the book and turned a few more pages until he landed on a page close to the end of the books. It read:

“Should I even be a part of this Links club? Who in Hyrule even told them I was a hero? I don’t want to disappoint them when they find out I’m just a loner who has killed more people than he’s saved.”

Hyrule closed the book and silently handed it back to Legend. He felt bad enough as was with all the thoughts swirling through his mind about how he should just leave and never look back without Legend’s journal reminding him about it.

Legend handed the back the book now open at a different page. It read:

“Maybe… Maybe it’s not so bad being in this team. They seem to have this idea that everyone is a hero in their own way, no matter what circumstances you’ve faced or what your past looks like. That sounds like something I can get behind. It’ll take some time to really accept it, but maybe I should stop carrying the world on my shoulders. It’s a bit heavy.”

Hyrule closed the book and looked at raised his eyes to look at Legend.

“Yeah, don’t get all soppy about it. Point is I felt like that too once upon a time; like nothing, worthless, empty. It sucks, but you’ll get through it. It just takes some conscious effort and a little time.” Legend gave Hyrule one of his rare smiles and patted him on the back. “You can always talk to me if you need someone to help you cope.”Legend then got up and walked away.

Hyrule didn’t think he would feel better in a few days, weeks, or even a few months, but Legend’s words made some sense so he would take his advice.

“Hey, Legend.”

Legend stopped and turned around. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
